100 Hearts
by Kochelle-chan
Summary: something fun I decided to do with the 100 themes challenge. Most will be Sora and Roxas related, yes in a romatic way so get over it. Others will probably deal with Demyx and Axel.
1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: **To my readers of Love of a brother, don't worry I am writing chapter eight as you read this. Well not really but I'm trying. Anyway, I was inspired to do this because of the 100 themes thing so yeah. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Though I thought I did once…stupid e-bay lied to me. Those of you who are faithful to me throughout Love of a Brother know what the hell I'm talking about. But yes I shall shut the hell up now and allow you to like read stuff. Yayness on to the story.

**100 Hearts chapter 1: #57 Sacrifice**

It was now or never and Roxas decided it should be now, because to hi never would not do. He had lived out a year here, in this voluptuous town appropriately named Twilight. The lie of his life had now been shattered and the unforgiving truth was revealed; Roxas was never meant to exist and yet he did. Staring up at the brunette in the clear egg shaped pod, Roxas understood perfectly what he had to do.

In order for Sora to awaken and to save the worlds yet again, Roxas would have to give himself back to the darkness that was inexistence. He had to sacrifice it all for one boy.

It pained Roxas more than anything but in the last few days he had lived Sora's life through his dreams. He knew Sora and he was a part of him as well, but also he felt a sort of love for the boy too.

"Sora, you're lucky. Right now I wish I had more than just the decision to fade away to nothingness or to run away and leave you, but I don't. Helping you is the right thing to do but," Roxas paused to think about what he was just about to say. "No, never mind. I make this sacrifice for you Sora please don't let me down."

Touching his hand to the crystal pod, the nobody felt a mysterious feeling aching in his chest grow. 'They say the only way you can love others is if you first learn to love yourself. Well this is the only way I can love myself now. I can consider you Sora as my everything, seeing as how you truly are.'

As the pod opened, he could feel that power of longing and he knew that he was slowly leaving this ethereal world he so longed to be a part of. "Sora, save them. Not just for your sake but for mine as well." Looking up at the serene face of his other the blond and couldn't help but smile. "I hope you're happy."

**OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOSORAXROXASPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Not even twenty minutes after the transfer had been made; Sora awoke in the room of white nothingness. He didn't have to be told that someone was just there, he could just tell. The sacrifice had to be made, and he did it. "Thank you Roxas. I hope you're happy too."

**Author's note: **The end. Hope you enjoyed. Be here for the next chapter.


	2. Eyes

**Author's note: **yeah still working on chapter eight. I'm just saying that I will only work on it when I get the inspiration cuz if I work on it other wise it will come out like well, something bad and stinky that sits in your toilet bowl….not that I'm naming that certain substance. Well enough about love of a brother and crap…dammit…I just named it, here is the second chapter of this story.

**Disclaimer: **Wow this is just like so surprising what I am going to tell you but man let me just say that I don't own Kingdom hearts. Whew, glad I got that off my chest.

**Ch. 2: # 37 Eyes.**

Sapphire blue was the only way to describe the color. Our eyes were the same and yet completely different, in the way that his eyes held a certain innocence that mine never would.

Although Sora was indeed a hero and had fought many battles, I knew he'd never be like me, his nobody. I didn't want him to be either, because I had seen many things I didn't care to ever see again. I could only imagine the way my other would react to those sights, and it was the look in those identical sapphire eyes that haunted me the most.

I never wanted to see that look of pain, terror, and shame flash across those blue surfaces, so I did my best to lock my memories from him. Even after we had come together to be one again, I realized that I am my own person as well, I still live on even if only in his head.

I can even hold conversations with my better half, but I decided to close the link for now. I didn't want to risk Sora knowing my true thoughts, for it would change his reality for good.

The only time I get to see his face, along with those perfect orbs of innocence is when he looks in the mirror each morning and night; for the hunger of want that raged inside of me, two times wasn't enough but for the moment I would take it.

He was as you could say my escape from myself; which is defiantly ironic seeing as how he is me. There's no way to really explain what it was I felt but I can only say it was indeed a good thing.

My short time outside of this mind, while I was a true nobody I believed the lies fed to me by Xemnas. If I was indeed emotionless or unfeeling like he truly said, then I wouldn't be able to feel that strange shock of emotion that I felt when my blue eyes met his in the mirror.

The emotion I felt was alien to me at the moment so I can't really describe it to you, but I defiantly knew it was the greatest feeling one could have for another. I guess it could be love.

Sora had just walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, and finally I could look into those intoxicating eyes.

Of course the time didn't last long for he was done fairly quickly. I opened the link so that we could talk just like we always do each night, but nothing was exchanged between the two of us for a long time.

'Roxas, I don't want you to feel you have to hide from me. You can tell me anything and you know it.' I felt him shift until he was on his side, and I imagined the concern in his sapphire orbs. I was truly ecstatic that, the concern was for me. 'I can't Sora, not now anyway. Give it some time and I'll tell you soon, I promise.'

This answer dissatisfied him, I knew because it had also dissatisfied me. I was about to close the link when I heard the faint whisper of Sora's mind calling me. 'Just wanted to tell you goodnight.' 'Good night indeed.'

Again the connection was lost as I drifted into sleep along with somebody. 'I can't wait to see you again, Sora.'


End file.
